


Bite Me Harder

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bloodlust, M/M, Vampire Dean, Vampire Dean Winchester, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Dean considered as a possibility while on a hunt, getting bitten and turned was not one of them. Now it's up to Castiel to help keep control while Sam tries to find the vamp that turned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitten

That sound. The sound of breaking flesh. The painful sting that came along with it. The darkness that took over after a moment of struggle...

Dean had fought so many different monsters so many times he had lost count. He had figured that at some point his life would be ended by one. What he was not expecting was to become one of the very things he hunted his whole life.

He woke up to a pounding headache accompanied by lights that made him want to shut his eyes again and a roaring in his ears. He grabbed his forehead in his hand and groaned, bringing himself up to sit on... A bed? He paused for a moment trying to remember the events that led him to be here, but the pain in his head made it difficult. A sudden hunger pain hit him intensely in the pit of his stomach and he clutched at his abdomen. It came rushing back then: finding a couple of vampires, slicing their heads off and watching their bodies drop before they could blink, being jumped by other vamps they had not noticed, being dropped and struggling with the vampire on top him gnashing their teeth at his face, cutting its head off and breathing a premature sigh of relief as another vamp grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back... The brief struggle as it took a bite of his shoulder with its bloodstained fangs.

Dean was breathing heavily now, his hand on the sore spot on his shoulder. He looked around and saw that he was alone. "Sam?" He called, and clutched at his head again. "Sammy!" There was no response. He got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall at the other end of the room. He hesitated, not wanting to see the truth he already knew as he lifted his lips with his finger to expose his gums. He watched the hidden fangs extract and exhaled sharply. He let go of his lip and brought his hands up to lean on the wall on either side of the mirror as he stared down at the ground. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He shut his eyes against the wave of hunger rising up again, willing it to ebb.

His eyes shot open as he heard the sound of wings in the space of the room behind him. "Cas?" He asked without turning.

"Dean," the blood pumping through the veins of the angel was loud in Dean's ears. "How are you feeling? Sam told me what happened," Castiel said, taking a couple of cautious steps closer. "He says the one that bit you got away, but he's out tracking her now." Dean remained silent and even with his back to him, Castiel could see the defeat displayed in his posture. "Don't worry, Dean. Sam will find her and we will cure you."

Dean nodded and turned to face Castiel, "I hope so. We better hope he finds her quick. This is painful- this thirst, this need. I don't know how long I can fight it, man." His voice was steady, but the fear was clear in Dean's eyes.

"I will help you through this, Dean."

"Cas, you might be an angel, but that is human blood pumping through your veins. You're not safe around me."

"I'm not leaving you, Dean. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm sure Sam will be back soon enough."

"Cas, you do know what you'll have to do if he doesn't get back in time... If I can't control it," Dean's jaw was set tight as he stared at the other man.

Castiel hesitated before he answered, "Yes, I know, Dean."


	2. Bated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas, I can't," he growled, eyes shutting tight. He released Castiel's arms and clutched instead at sheets on either side of his head.
> 
> Castiel grabbed Dean's face in his hands, "Dean! Fight it!"

Hours had passed mostly in silence as Castiel and Dean waited in the growing darkness of the room. Dusk was settling and they had left the lights off and curtains drawn because of Dean's developing photosensitivity. The hunger Dean felt was growing and he was beginning to sweat with the effort of keeping his composure. It was getting harder to look at Castiel and keep his fangs retracted. The scent of his blood was getting stronger as the pull of his thirst worsened.

Dean sat at the edge of the bed staring determinedly at the ground, elbows on his knees, fist clutched in hand, jaw tight. Castiel had stepped out to call Sam and see how things were going on his hunt. The room was slightly illuminated from the outside light as he stepped back into the room, and he could see Dean's body tense even more than it already had been. He wished he had better news to deliver. He shut the door lightly and they were pitched into almost complete darkness once again, the only real light coming from the display of a digital table clock. Castiel breathed an exasperated sigh as he walked further into the room.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked, rubbing the knuckles of one fist with his thumb.

"Sam is still in pursuit... She seems to have made quite a bit of distance between them."

There was a slam against the wall that actually startled the angel. He looked over to barely make out the silhouette of the hunter leaning with his forearms and fists against the wall, leaning his head into one arm.

"Dean, he'll find her. You can do this," Castiel said calmly.

"No, Cas. I don't think I can," Dean spoke, and Castiel could hear a difference in the voice. It was dangerous.

Dean moved quickly, grabbing Castiel's arms in a tight and painful grip. Suddenly, Castiel was being thrown across the room, hitting the wall and crashing to the floor. He scrambled up and was grabbed again, this time being thrown towards the bed. Dean was over him now, straddling his hips and pinning his arms down. Even in the low light, Castiel could see the fangs being bared before him. Dean snarled as Castiel tried to fight and buck him off. He could easily escape, but something, his subconscious perhaps, would not allow him to use his full strength. _I can not hurt Dean._ He told himself this and ignored any other inkling lurking at the back of his mind that there may be another reason. 

"Dean, you can fight this! Please!" Castiel pleaded. Dean looked into the eyes of the other man, still being able to see clearly in the absence of light. He struggled with himself as those blue orbs looked deep within him. They always made him stop in his tracks, but now the plight was made it difficult for them to break through his shrouded mind. Those eyes were unyielding though, and Dean found himself trying to catch his breath as he willed his fangs to retract once more. He could feel the mere effort of it exhausting every bit of his body. It was taking everything he had.

"Cas, I can't," he growled, eyes shutting tight. He released Castiel's arms and clutched instead at sheets on either side of his head.

Castiel grabbed Dean's face in his hands, "Dean! Fight it!" Their faces were only inches apart and Castiel could feel Dean's hot gasping breaths on his face as he continued to struggle. "Look at me, Dean," Castiel commanded firmly, and Dean did as he was told, opening his eyes to look back into those crystal eyes once more. "Listen to me," he continued more calmly but just as firmly, "Just a bit longer, Dean. You _can_ do this. I'm right here with you."

Dean nearly roared as he finally managed to retract his fangs and collapsed onto the man below him. He gasped for breath, his face against the angel's neck and he breathed his scent in deep. He vaguely remembered a time as a child when he deeply inhaled the sweet aroma of a fresh pie his mother had made, her telling him he could not have any until after dinner, and thinking he could not wait to take a bite of it later.

Castiel pulled back a bit and turned his head to face him, "Are you alright, Dean?"

"No." Despite knowing their awkward position, Dean still could not get himself to lift off of the other man. He felt that nearly all his energy had been expended and he was not willing to use any more of it. It felt difficult just to speak. "I'm trying, Cas. It hurts... You smell so good," his last few words came out muttered, and he raised a hand to rest on Castiel's cheek. He just barely registered his eyes falling over the angel's lips before passing out.

 

* * *

 

"They what?.... No. No, this can't happen... Sam, he's barely hanging on. What are we supposed to do?.... There has to be another way. I can't-.... Sam, I won't."

Dean's mind felt foggy, the words he was hearing coming from that familiar voice only just registering after replaying them in his mind a couple of times. He opened his eyes and found the room was still dark, but he could see Castiel standing at the foot of the bed, back turned to him.

"I'll wait as long as I can," there was a click as the phone was shut, and Castiel was turning to face Dean.

Dean attempted to sit up, but was met with the sound of clanging metal and resistance at his wrist. He looked above his head to see a pair of handcuffs detaining him to the bedpost.

"Cas," his voice came out hoarse, "what's happening? Where's Sammy?"

Castiel exhaled through his nostrils, looking down at Dean's figure in the dark. "He's on his way back," he said, walking around the side of the bed to stand beside Dean. "There was another hunter on the vampire's trail, Dean. He didn't know we needed the blood and..."

"And what, Cas?" Dean asked, anger already beginning to lace his words.

"And when Sam found them, the hunter had already burned the body."

There was silence. And then, the sound of metal against metal, and Dean was screaming.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...there was now an overwhelming smell of iron in the air. Blood.

Castiel was grabbing Dean's arm, doing his best to keep him from clawing at his handcuffed wrist as the man struggled to free himself. "Dean!" Castiel tried, but the man continued screaming, rabid and too far gone with anger and hunger. Dean's fangs were bared and he snapped at Castiel, only just missing him as the angel pressed two fingers to his forehead. Dean fell silent immediately, his body falling limp on the bed.

Looking down at Dean laying on the bed, Castiel felt pain in his chest. He could not stand seeing his friend this way, knowing that their only known hope for healing him was gone. Without the blood of the vampire that turned him it seemed the most likely option was to kill him. The other option that ran through Castiel's mind was to try to sustain him with animal blood. He knew others had managed to do it, maybe Dean could do it too.

Castiel sat next to Dean and touched his palm to Dean's forehead. Dean began to stir and blinked a few times as he regained consciousness. He looked up at Castiel, a pained expression crossed his features. "Cas, buddy, I need your help, man," he swallowed hard. "You know what you have to do."

"Sam is on his way back. We'll figure something out." Dean rolled his eyes and turned away. "There's nothing to figure out! You end this now, Cas, before I end up draining some innocent person." He was shaking, he knew his body would not be able to hold out much longer.

"If nothing else, you can live off the blood of animals," Castiel said, standing up again.

Dean turned sharply to look at Castiel again, staring at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? What makes you think I want to go on like this? A monster? I'll be hunted!"

"No one else has to know. We can make this work, Dean."

"Damn it, Cas! I don't want this!" Metal clanged as he pulled at the handcuffs again, "Let me go. If you won't do it, I will."

"I'm not going to let you do that!"

Dean continued pulling at the cuffs. He was sweating and breathing heavily as he twisted and arched his body, thrashing now.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted, but the noise Dean was causing continued with his struggle. "Enough!" And suddenly Dean was still. It was not because of Castiel's command however. No, it was because there was now an overwhelming smell of iron in the air. Blood.

Dean looked at Castiel who held a knife in one hand and had rolled up his sleeve on the other arm, exposing a gash in his forearm. "Cas, what are you-" he groaned as his fangs bared themselves. Despite his hunger, Dean felt fear as he watched the angel come closer again. "Cas, you can't. Please," he panted. But Castiel was already sitting beside him again.

"It'll be alright, Dean. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. I promise," he said, bringing his bleeding arm to Dean's lips. He watched the sad expression on Dean's face as inhaled deeply.

Dean looked up into those blue eyes one more time, tears threatening at the corners of his own eyes. He barely managed an, "I'm sorry," as he bit down, latching hard onto Castiel's arm.

Castiel shut his eyes and bit down on his lip, muffling a sound of pain. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, feeling the pull of Dean's harsh suckling. He looked down at Dean again and ran his free hand through the hunter's hair in what he hoped to be a soothing gesture. Dean's eyes were closed and he let out something that sounded very similar to a moan, as enjoyed his feast. Castiel felt an unfamiliar flush of heat and he could not help a small smile that pulled at his lips. He reached up and tentatively and unlocked one of Dean's bound wrists.

Dean immediately grabbed the arm at his mouth, bringing it more firmly to him. "Cas, you taste so good," he said muffled against his skin, another moan escaping him. He was sloppy as he continued, blood dripping down his jaw and throat. Castiel could feel himself blushing but did his best to dismiss the ridiculously inappropriate notion.

After a few moments he asked, "Dean are you alright?" Dean nodded without releasing him, but his suckling had become less desperate. "Are you in control? Would it be... safe for me to release your other wrist?" Dean nodded again. Castiel carefully attempted to pull his arm from Dean's lips, but Dean tightened his grip almost painfully and opened his eyes to glare at him. "I can't reach it like this," he said, but Dean's only response was to pull at his cuffed wrist. Castiel sighed and threw a leg over Dean's waist, straddling him as he leaned over Dean and reached over for the cuffs, doing his best not to rip his arm out of Dean's mouth. It was an awkward position and it made the process of unlocking the cuffs more difficult than it should have been.

When the cuffs fell away, Castiel felt Dean's latch release as well. He looked down and was able to make out Dean's face turned up to look up at him intently. Castiel began to lift his leg to bring himself off of Dean but Dean grabbed his thigh with his now free hand, stopping him. Castiel felt his heart pick up pace as he lowered himself cautiously to sit up straight in front of Dean, their eyes never leaving each other in the dim glow of the room. Dean reached up and clutched the blue tie that hung from the angel's neck. He tugged and Castiel allowed himself to be pulled down slowly.

Dean placed his other hand on Castiel's chest over his heart. "Quiet down, Cas. You might wake someone up," Dean chuckled as he pulled a little more so that his face was in the crook of Castiel's neck. Castiel could feel his body going hot as Dean inhaled deeply again, drinking his scent and then lifted his head slightly. "Can I?" He whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Castiel's ear.

Castiel nodded but answered, "yes," anyway, his breathing becoming shallow. There was a painful stinging sensation and he fisted the sheets at either side of Dean's head as he felt teeth sink into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was thoroughly enjoying the sweet taste of Castiel's blood. He was savoring the warm liquid as it filled his mouth and dripped at the corners of his lips. Castiel's scent was sending his senses into over overdrive and he had to make a conscious effort not to grip him too tightly.

Castiel was having no problem with this close proximity to Dean. He liked the adrenaline now coursing through him. He knew the situation was not necessarily a good one, but it did not stop him from feeling excited and aroused by it. A moan escaped his lips before he realized it and he blushed as he nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder. He could feel his pants becoming tighter and had to resist the urge to grind down for friction. He was unsure of how to handle what was happening.

Dean released his latch again and Castiel pulled back to look at him. There was a hazy light to the room now, dawn coming and breaking weak sunlight through the curtains. Castiel could see his blood on Dean's lips, running down his jaw and chin and soaking into the sheets. The sight conflicted with his emotions- it was frightening. 

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes for a moment, seeing the lust there buried under uneasiness. He withdrew his fangs and wiped at his mouth with a thumb, looking at the blood smeared on it and then back up at Castiel. He lifted himself up, narrowing the space between them again. "It's still me, Cas," he said softly. His lips were just a breath away from Castiel's when Castiel suddenly turned his face away.

"I'm- I can't," Castiel looked back at Dean and touched his fingertips to his cheek, the blood gone instantly. Dean touched his face again and glanced at his fingers to see that they came away clean. He stared at Castiel who was giving him an apologetic look and put a hand to the back his neck pulling him down, making their lips meet. 

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise for a second before shutting them tightly, letting himself relish the feeling of Dean's soft lips against his. He was not sure he understood what was happening. He knew what this was, but he did not know why. He did not want to question it at the moment, but the thought was there in the back of his mind.  
He felt Dean's hot breath against his mouth as he licked at his lips, asking for more. Castiel parted his lips only too willingly, immediately falling in love with the taste of Dean when his tongue slipped into his mouth. 

Dean's hands moved to push the trench coat down Castiel's shoulders, Castiel shrugging it the rest of the way off and throwing it off to the side. Dean worked at the buttons of Castiel's shirt, continuing the kiss, letting it be messy as he moved down to Castiel's jaw, nipping and licking as he traced it to his ear where he bit his lobe lightly and licked up the shell of his ear.

Castiel pulled at his tie, removing it and the shirt quickly. Dean pushed to sit up, his lips now at Castiel's collarbone, hands gripping tightly at his back, blunt nails digging into him. Castiel could feel that Dean was hard beneath him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, allowing another moan as he brought his hands up to run through and grip Dean's hair. His thighs tightened at Dean's hips, wanting to wrap himself around the man. 

Dean was tracing up Castiel's throat, making his way to his lips again. When he reached them, he kissed the angel deeply and turned them so that now Castiel was laying below him. Dean pulled his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side to join the rest of the discarded clothing, both of them kicking off their shoes. He ground his hips down causing Castiel to buck and cry out at the pleasurable feeling. Dean smiled at the sheer lust in the angel's eyes making them appear a deeper blue than he had ever seen them. 

Castiel reached down, hands slipping into Dean's pants, and grabbed his ass as he returned the favor and brought his hips up to grind against him, eliciting a hiss from Dean. He liked the feeling of Dean's weight on top of him, his skin hot and flush against his. They continued grinding on each other for a few moments, Castiel's nails digging into Dean's back and Dean kissing and biting at Castiel's neck.

Castiel's hot panting breath and moaning at Dean's ear was driving him crazy. He caught his mouth with his own in a quick kiss and began to trace down, kissing his chin, his throat, his collarbone, and reaching his chest. Castiel's eyes locked onto Dean's, watching him as he continued his kisses down, fingertips trailing lightly at his sides raising goosebumps as they passed, tongue licking into his naval, kissing and following his light happy trail, and then his lips were at the waistband of his pants. Dean leered at Castiel, taking the material over the button in his teeth and pulling to unfasten it. He had his fingers in the waistband and he could feel Castiel trembling with need. Castiel's hands were now gripping firmly onto Dean's wrists, urging him to hurry and get him out of the restricting clothing. Dean could not help feeling a little malicious and smiling as he took the zipper in his teeth and began to make tantalizing work of bring it down over Castiel's erection, causing him to whimper. Dean finally got to the bottom and pulled Castiel's pants down just enough, but left his tented boxers on. 

Castiel closed his eyes and groaned when Dean brought his hot mouth over the thin fabric, rubbing it down the side of his cock. He clutched at the sheets with one hand and took the elastic of the boxers in the other to pull down, but Dean's hand stopped him. Dean just nuzzled his face between the base of Castiel's cock and thigh, breathing in deep. "Dean, please..." Castiel practically begged. 

Dean came up a bit and kissed at his hipbone, "Just a little more, Cas. Please." He lifted his head to look at Castiel again, and Castiel's heart skipped a beat when he saw the fangs being bared again. 

"Wait, Dean-" but Castiel's words were cut short as the stinging pain went into his hip this time. The sound that came from his throat was not discernible to him. He was ambivalent again, his brain and body fighting whether this was a good feeling or a bad situation he needed to get away from. Dean was suckling again and Castiel's hand was on the back of his head, fisting his hair. To his surprise, he felt himself grow harder and he moaned in pleasure. He felt Dean's sharp nails prickling at his thigh as he made something of a kneading motion while he drank. 

Dean could not help himself. His senses were hypersensitive and he could hear Castiel's heart pounding, smell his skin and his blood, feel his heat radiating from him. He wanted to devour him in more ways than one. He retracted his fangs and wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm, bringing his hand down to palm Castiel through the boxers and lick up the blood left at his hip. He pulled his pants and boxers the rest of the way down and off and quickly undressed himself completely as well.

Castiel could not disregard the uneasiness he felt as Dean crawled back over him. He knew what Dean wanted to do, he just hoped Dean could control himself. 

Dean could hear the change in the rhythm of Castiel's heart when he took him in hand and brought his face down by his thigh, and he understood. He had reason to feel nervous and he hated that. He let go of him, instead crawling up to kiss Castiel. 

Castiel could taste the traces of his blood still in Dean's mouth and he had to stop and take a breath. 

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean felt guilty and moved to get off him, but Castiel held him back.

"No, Dean, it's fine. It's an- I just needed a second. I'm fine," and to prove this, Castiel pulled Dean back into a rough kiss. He took control of it, tasting every bit of Dean's mouth, not caring about the twinge of metallic taste. 

"We'll take it slow," Dean said when they paused to take a breath. He reached down between them, taking Castiel's cock in his hand and stroking in a steady rhythm. 

Soon enough, Castiel was breathing hard again, breath hitching when Dean would swipe a thumb over the head at beads of leaking precum. Castiel bit down on Dean's shoulder and sucked, leaving a nice dark mark there before letting go and returning to Dean's lips, biting at his bottom lip. His hands gripped tightly wherever they roamed on Dean's body and admired the hard muscle. He was bucking up in time with Dean's strokes, getting lost in the feeling as he was brought closer to the edge. He was starting to feel lightheaded and he did not know whether it was from his heavy breathing and what Dean was doing or from blood loss or both. 

Dean picked up his pace when Castiel's thrusts began to become more erratic, feeling his body begin to tense up beneath him, his moaning loud and panting more shallow. A few more strokes and he was there. Castiel cried out as his orgasm hit and he threw his head back against the mattress, exposing his neck. Dean's eyes flashed and he came down, sharp teeth sinking into hot flesh. The sting shot a bolt through Castiel, intensifying his orgasm. Warm cum shot between them, against their stomachs and chests, and Dean came up and kissed Castiel, warm blood on his lips. Castiel returned the kiss, hard and passionate, but soon turning sloppy and languid as his body finally began to relax and come down from the high. 

Dean let go of Castiel and laid beside him, keeping his body against his and watching him catch his breath. He brought his hand up, looking at the cum on it and wanting to know another taste of Castiel. Castiel turned to face him and Dean looked back into those blue eyes as he licked up his palm to his middle finger, letting said finger linger and rub his bottom lip for a second. Castiel watched with lust glazed eyes and pulled him in and kissed him again, tasting two parts of himself on Dean's tongue. He could get used to this.

"You're delicious in every sense of the word, Cas," Dean chuckled softly and licked at the blood left at the corner of the angel's smiling mouth. He felt fingers brush at his shoulder and saw Castiel observing the mark he had left there. He laughed again, "yeah, I thought I was the blood sucker here." 

Castiel laughed softly, "I don't think I'd have a problem doing the sucking sometimes," he said and looked salaciously into Dean's eyes, "Would you?"

Dean's cock twitched at those words, "Definitely not." 

Castiel was kissing him again, putting a leg over his hip and moving to be on top of him. He stopped abruptly and let himself drop to his side again, putting a hand over his eyes and forehead.

"Cas, are you alright," Dean asked, suddenly very worried. He raised himself up on one elbow to better look at Castiel. His eyes were still hidden under his hand but there was a small smile on his lips.

"Just a little vertigo. Just need a second," he lifted his hand off his eyes to see Dean staring at him with concern and guilt. "Dean, I'm fine. I'm sorry, we'll just take it slow like you said." Castiel put a finger to Dean's forehead trying to smooth the crease of concern between his furrowed brows. 

"Don't apologize, Cas. I'm sorry, I let myself get a little carried away," he sighed, taking Castiel's hand in his. "Things shouldn't even be like this anyway. With me... Like this."

There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke up. "I don't mind, Dean," he said, but Dean was not looking at him, opting instead to stare at their linked hands. Castiel brought their hands to his lips and in turn, Dean's eyes to his own. He kissed his knuckles and just brushed his lips against them. Castiel's eyes seemed to darken slightly and under that gaze Dean was suddenly finding it a little harder to breathe. "I like when you bite me, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> one of the first fics i wrote.  
> constructive criticism is greatly appreciated (on all of my works)  
> There will be 4 chapters total, but i may decide to add more later.


End file.
